prices_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Edge of Evil: An Outline
It is 16 BBY, a little over a year since Ganner died. Cade and Hans are the leaders of a small band of Imperial mercenaries titled Antimatter Squadron in homage to the task force from the Clone Wars, Yula now lives with Galen and Vara on Dantooine. Ranulph, however, hasn't been seen since Ganner passed. Joining Cade and Hans are Asura Tyuki, the female Togrutan hacker who has taken Ranulph's place as overwatch, DX-245, a master assassin droid who is the crackshot of the group, and Praxon, a zabrak who specializes in espionage. The group is contacted by an anonymous source promising millions of credits for the extraction of a valuable prisoner from an Imperial base on Quesh. Although hesitant, they all decide the money is worth it when they receive a bountiful down payment. After executing a daring prison break they discover the target is none other than Sen Qorbin, the master of Ganner Slarwalker. The contractor reveals himself to be Ranulph. He has joined with Galen and Yula to bring the group back together because Yula has been having visions of someone trying to bring Ganner back to life for their own purposes. Hans and Ranulph don't believe at first, but when an Inquisitor shows up trying to take Qorbin, they listen. The Inquisitor, Decien, is fascinated with the Binding and the possibility of immortality through new bodies (as is the Emperor) and needs to learn the ritual (Only Galen and Yula know it.) He has a collected a few records left by Talzin and Varad as his only references for what happened, and is fascinated with Ganner. The group decides that the only way to find out what Decien knows and is after is to retrace Ganner's steps after he "died" in Order 66. They start out by heading to Dathomir, where the Nightsisters recognize Yula as a survivor of the Ritual and let her in, while forcing the others to stay out. Talzin has left a Holocron only Yula can use. Through the Holocron, Talzin's spirit tells her the story of how Xux/Ruin came to be, Ganner's place in saving the Galaxy, and that he did not kill her (it was ambiguous before) before he went to stop Xux/Ruin on Korriban because she was already dead (Talzin is killed by Grievous in canon), and was using the last of her power to allow her spirit to survive long enough to talk to Ganner. Yula takes the Holocron and the group decides to go to Korriban. Following their trail, Decien then arrives at Dathomir, slaughtering Nightsisters in his quest for answers. After learning of Talzin's fate and the knowledge she possessed, Decien attempts the Ritual for the first time and partially succeeds- He brings Talzin back, and gets the answers he needs, but due to his lack of knowledge, her body is unstable and quickly disintegrates. Decien then follows the group to Korriban. On Korriban, Yula, Qorbin, and Galen meditate again to find out how Xux/Ruin died, and where Ganner went after that. They conclude that the rest of the answers can be found somewhere on Carlac, and Decien confronts them as they are about to leave. Now that he has done it, Decien identifies Yula as a survivor of the Ritual. Deciding now is her time to atone for the past, Yula sacrifices herself against the wishes of the others to ward off Decien while they escape. However, instead of killing her, Decien takes her prisioner and tortures her to find out who possessed her (Darth Massikus) and where Ganner died (Carlac). Decien tries to to also get her to reveal the process of the Ritual to him, but instead she essentially turns into a Force suicide bomb, almost killing him. Meanwhile, the group begins going through Ganner's journals, which he scattered around the planet and even in the ruins of the village, that detail his last thoughts and visions, and offer a hint at where he hid the secret to the Ritual before he died- a holocron in the ruins on Dantooine. Decien has been monitoring them from afar this time, and beats them to it. With a small fleet lying in wait, he captures the group. Onboard his ship, there is nothing they can do but watch as Decien puts his full plan into motion. Using a combination of Galen's DNA, cloning technology, and the Force, Decien has created a clone of Galen that he intends to put Ganner into and then brainwash into being his servant. He has kept the others around because Ganner's first task will be to kill them. Decien performs the Binding, calling back Ganner from the land after death as referenced in the original story. However, Ganner is very resistant and Decien too confident, which leads to the ritual going wrong. Ganner quickly escapes and frees the others, who escape. After a brief clash with Decien, Ganner also escapes, alone. As Decien recovers, the team gathers on Rhen Var to assess the situation. The story concludes with an amnesia-ridden Ganner crash-landing on Tatooine, where he is rescued by a woman named Linora Taske, leaving everyone's fates as uncertain as ever. Category:Outlines